Hello How Are You
by Casey Mitchell
Summary: Kogan Songfic! Song: Hello/How Are You by Hatsune Miku. Fluffly Slash, DLDR, review please!


**Hello peoples! Um... I'm not very good at writing fanfictions, but I write them a lot, just to get the ideas out of my head though ^-^; I always loved songfics, so I decided to write one! So... the song I used was Hello/How Are You by Hatsune Miku (Not originally, but that's who I first heard it by.) So here it is! .**

**And obviously and sadly I do not own BTR or the song or anything else related to those.**

* * *

I looked out the window in boredom to see what he was doing. I couldn't see his beautiful appearance though. I decided to try to talk to him.

"Hello?" Was the short greeting I whispered out to him.

A moment later, no answer.

"How are you?" I decided to say again.

It was terribly rainy outside. Like my tears. Flowing heavy and fast.

A few days ago, I had discovered, the guy I had a crush on was dating another girl. I was immediately heartbroken.

School began in only a few hours, so I had to prepare and get rid of these tears.  
I lay down on my bed, biting my lip to help from sobbing aloud.

Alone, I wasn't quite loved by many people, and Kendall, he was loved by everyone. How could he be so perfect and popular?

"I don't have any expectations of you anymore." The last phrase he said to me after I mindlessly yelled at him for ignoring me because of that stupid girl. Everything I let escape my throat was a lie. A filthy lie. I told him "I hate you!" and "I will never love again, you... You weren't right for me at all. I wish you would die!" I'd also accidentally uttered.

_Now I don't even have expectations of myself anymore._

I wanted to skip the day, and just cry myself to sleep. Why would I ever say such a stupid, life-ruining phrase. Why?

I could've sworn he loved me truly. Truly and fully. He would just never admit it!  
He must've been afraid. Afraid of the truth. Afraid of being made fun of. Afraid of most people.  
I couldn't help but text him, just this once to talk to him.

_ Kendall, I love you so much, I know you're in love with someone else but please forgive me. I was weak, it was dumb of me to scream those lies to your face._

I typed messily and slowly, because my hands were shaking, my mind was racing, tears were still streaming. Sobbing so hard, almost hyperventilating -

_I wanted him back. I want to hear his voice again, the one that echoed in my head constantly._

I began to write down some reasons why he probably hasn't texted back yet.

_Blocked number? Ignoring me? Phone off? Not paying attention? Or just... Hates me now...?_

I scribbled all the words out and threw the pointless piece of paper behind me and shook my head.

_C'mon Logan. Don't be stupid._ I thought to myself. But I won't stop until I get him back.  
Just hope he doesn't get too annoyed or mad...

"Logan, stop moping around. Kendall obviously wasn't right for you. So quit it and go to school!" I growled at my mom as she spoke these words.

"WHAT DO YOU EXPECT OF ME? I'M DEPRESSED, HAVEN'T YOU EVER GONE THROUGH HEARTBREAK?" I screamed and stomped out the door, tears welling up in my eyes.

_I'm trying my best to stay alive right now, if you can't tell,_ I thought of me saying to my mom.  
I can't stand this.

Just then my phone lowly buzzed in my pocket.

_I know. And I'm obviously sorry too. I never meant a word I said. I hate this feeling of thinking of you sad._ He had texted back.

What? He's bothered by what he did? But, why all of a sudden?

As I arrived at school, I continued thinking. _Does he want me back too? What could've changed his mind so quickly?_

I spotted him just outside the school doors.

"Logan, I-"

"Why isn't Bella with you?" I interrupted, needing to know. He was always with her.

"Logan, she broke up with me. She only liked how I looked."

"Well, that's shallow. I hope you feel better about that soon," I said striding away, still mad at him for being so mean because of my jealously getting ahead of me.

_Living sure is hard. I feel like it's work just to stay alive. But still, he apologized to me._

"Wait, Logan, please stay, I want to tell you something," Kendall stopped my by grabbing my shoulder as soon as my hand took he handle of the school door.

"Logan, I'm so sorry. It was dumb of me to get mad at you for being jealous. You were the right one of the fight. It was selfish to think of my girlfriend more than my best friend... And I..."

_Is he gonna say what I think he is?_

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" I smiled, interrupting him and pulling him in for a hug. "Now, what were you gonna say?"

"Logan... I can't..." Kendall broke down just as he was about to speak. I frowned.

"Kendall! Why do you hide secrets from me? You want me to ask you about it myself to save your humiliation? Are you afraid I'll laugh in your face if I find it ridiculous. Kendall, I love you, always, I would never make fun of you for anything. So I won't know if you don't tell me exactly what you need to," I took his hands.

"Tell me. Whisper to me, if you need." I loved him, but he was troublesome with secrets floating in his head, bothering him forever.

"Logan, I..."

"...I love you. And I always have." And as I knew it, right then and there, we kissed. My heart automatically mended itself as I felt his lips press mine, and his arms snaked around my waist.

Breaking apart just a little bit, I whispered, "I love you too, forever, I have. I always will."

And with that, we shared a warm hug and strided into the building to start our days off happily in love.

* * *

**So there ^^ Sorry for any small mistakes btw, review please! :U**


End file.
